


And you

by islasands



Series: Lambski [75]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Just a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In case Adam ever stumbles upon this..</p><p>A gift for him. Nothing flash or deeply meaningful. Simply my way of saying I think he has beautiful eyes and that I love his album, "Trespassing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you

 

 

And I Want You

 

I don't want to know about  
the frequencies of sound  
or the measureable depth of water

I want to join my voice to the unutterable  
and cry upwards like an ocean

I don't want to think about  
the eventful nature of nature  
or the mechanical truth of stars

I want to watch leaves falling from my hands  
or console the seas of an underrated moon

I don't want to be reminded  
that the essence of existence  
can only be distilled from karmic flowers

I want to have dinner with gods  
who have never heard of molecular time

I don't want to allow  
my mind to rely on the compass of self-interest  
to guide my impossible journey

_I want to retain my fear of being alone_  
 _and of taking paths I cannot draw or memorise_

_I want to watch from afar the dissolution of galaxies_  
 _who have volunteered to represent the tears of a universe_

_and nod to myself or even nod off in understanding_  
 _and let my edges drift apart and quietly transorm into rain_

and you

yes I want you

 

 

 

 


End file.
